coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8021 (19th December 2012)
Plot Tyrone's bemused to discover that Kirsty's spent the night on the sofa. Her fury mounting, Kirsty confronts him with the birthday card from Fiz demanding to know when Fiz has been round. Tyrone lies saying that she must have pushed it through the door in the afternoon. Eileen and Sean hear the raised voices through the wall. Tyrone calls in the café desperate for a private word with Fiz. Roy allows them to use the flat. Tyrone asks Fiz to back up his story regarding the card but Fiz refuses to pander to Kirsty, pointing out that she's destroying Tyrone's life. Kirsty tells Julie about Fiz's birthday card to Tyrone, painting her as a mad stalker. Julie's sympathetic. Kirsty and Tyrone meet with the Vicar. Tyrone talks about his rotten childhood and becomes emotional. The Vicar gives them his blessing. Kirsty and Tyrone push Ruby round the park. Kirsty notices a toy from Ruby's mobile is missing. Tyrone unwittingly mentions Molly, his ex-wife, and Kirsty's mood immediately darkens. Roy finds a toy from Ruby's mobile in his flat. Back at work, Kirsty calls Tyrone and apologises for her earlier black mood, explaining how she used to go to the park to escape her violent father. Kirsty calls in the café and berates Fiz for sending Tyrone a birthday card. Whilst there, she spots the toy from Ruby's mobile. With growing anger, Kirsty realises Tyrone must have paid Fiz a visit that morning. Kirsty arrives home quietly seething and confronts Tyrone with the toy. Realising its significance, Tyrone tries to make out he went to see Fiz simply to tell her to stay away. But calling him a liar, Kirsty flies into a rage and traps Tyrone's arm in the door and repeatedly slams the door on him. In agony, Tyrone runs from No.9. Fiz takes Tyrone into the empty café and nurses his poorly arm. She's horrified at the extent of his injuries. Tyrone breaks down declaring that he can't take any more. Fiz holds him tenderly and telling him that she loves him, assures him that she'll support him every step of the way. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicar - Jamie Newall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Grawley Lane Chapel - Interior *Park Notes *Renny Krupinski and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *The park through which Tyrone Dobbs and Kirsty and Ruby Soames walk is St John's gardens, the site of a former church and its yard on Byrom Street in Manchester, which is next to the Granada studios building which can be seen in the background as the actors recite the dialogue about the burger van. The same location was used in Episode 1171 (5th April 1972) for the scenes featuring Ray Langton and Vicki Bright. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty confronts Tyrone about the birthday card from Fiz and he tries to convince her it means nothing, but she soon sees red - with her violence reaching new heights. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,140,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes